


The Name You Call Me

by magenta120613



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Junchan as bestfriends, M/M, Unrequited Love, and it's a total trash, and some UNB members, inspired by the moment junyoung chinguzoned yuchan, junhee appears in flashback only, mentioned!dongmyeong, slight!junsol, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta120613/pseuds/magenta120613
Summary: He only called him with a simple nickname. A short and meaningful nickname, at least for Yuchan as it always sends a wave of strange and ecstatic feeling in his body all thorough his chest. He never know that the feeling he had will one day bring agony to himself





	The Name You Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a newbie author here. So, this is my very first ever fanfic I've ever posted on any kind of platforms. I came up with the fic after Jun chingu-zoned Yuchan, but I did't decide to post it back then. I decided to post it here after I see that there's not much of new UNB fanfic out there, especially these days after the boys are starting to go back to their og.
> 
> Just wanna tell you that this may flop. And also, English is not my mother tongue/first language so forgive me for my messy grammar. However, please enjoy this trash fic and I hope you like it. Thank you :)

When Yuchan saw the boy surrounded by the three bullies, he could feel his heart ached a bit. Especially when those boys started to push and kicking the poor smaller boy. Yuchan couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t mind with the other kid’s warning about those boys. He pushed the biggest boy out of the three and he ended up getting beaten by the rest, he had no choice but to fight them until the teachers came.

That afternoon, Yuchan stayed at the school’s playground. Kicking the air with his legs as he sat on the swing. He got some scars in his face and bruises on his arms, that was quite a brutal fight for a 4th grade elementary school student’s conflict. Recently, Yuchan along with the three bullies and the poor bullied boy were brought to the principal’s room. The old man was furious at them, especially at the three bullies, but he did look surprised when he realized Kang Yuchan, one of his best students, was involved in the unnecessary fight.

After all of the anger he poured in front of his students, the principle gave them a letter of invitation for their parents to meet him at his room by recess the next day. That’s the reason why Yuchan hadn’t left for home yet. He hates to disappoint his parents. Well, they’ll probably understand if he tells them the real situation, but he couldn’t bear it to imagine his mother’s worried face when he got home with bruises and scars on his skin. He’ll go home, but not now. Probably after he purchased some band aid to cover some of the scars.

“Hi,” Yuchan turned over his shoulder to find the poor boy he saved from the bullies stood behind him. The kid was no different from him, his arms were full of bruises and so was his face. His fingers fiddling each other as he tried to force a smile.

“Hey?” after that Yuchan stayed silent, waiting the boy to speak. Now that he’s standing in front of Yuchan, he looked a bit taller than Yuchan thought before. He’s about a couple centimeters taller than him. And, to be honest, this is the first time Yuchan talked with the boy. He saw the bullied boy a couple times, being a toy of those bullies in the cafeteria. He only knew that he didn’t share the same class with him and that the boy had no friends at all, simply because the other kids don’t want to be another victim of bullying. He doesn’t even know the boy’s name.

“I-I just want to say thank you,” said the boy with trembling voice, “thank you so much…for helping me,”

After that the boy stared at his feet, it probably required him a big handful of courage only to say this to Yuchan. Yet he hadn’t realized the smile on the latter’s face.

“No problem,” the boy lifted his face after he heard Yuchan’s voice. His eyes opened wide, Yuchan could literally saw them glitter with oranges from the reflection of the sunset.  
“I’m Junyoung. Lee Junyoung. But you can call me Jun,” Yuchan stared at the kid’s offered hand. With a wide smile, he greeted the hand.

“Kang Yuchan,”

The boy showed a little smile, “Yuchan…Can I call you Chan?”

His brows furrowed at the nickname. ‘Chan’, a shorter version of Yuchan’s name. He never had anybody called him with a nickname before. Yuchan and Junyoung had just met, but the nickname feels very nice. He likes it.

###

“Hey, Chan!! Let’s grab some ice cream after I’m finished with the basketball practice!” Yuchan gasped when his body jerked a bit after Junyoung came out of nowhere and put his arm around Yuchan’s shoulders. Yuchan and Junyoung had just got out of their class right after the bell rung. Yuchan sighed while Junyoung stared him excitedly like a puppy waiting for his bone. But he smiled anyway.

“Sure. Oh, I found a new ice cream parlor nearby the park, let’s go there,” Junyoung nodded at the idea.

“Great! Oh, you’re going to the music room, aren’t you? I’ll accompany you!” said Junyoung as they walked side by side through the busy and noisy hall way.

“You’ll be late for your basketball practice,” Yuchan said while looking up to his tall best friend. The smaller boy knew they have known each other for like 5 years long, but he had just noticed just how much Junyoung’s physic had drastically changed over the years. They used to have a pretty similar height, now Yuchan has to lift his head a bit just to stare at his best friend. Junyoung’s growth sprout was really going well. And Yuchan had to deal being such a dwarf compared to his best friend.

“The practice will start in 15 minutes. After all, the sport hall is not that far from the music room,”

The other students that passes by them always greet Junyoung, mostly girls. Yeah, Lee Junyoung is no more a shy and weak bullied kid like he was back in the elementary school. He’s pretty popular now and he started to be more social. Yuchan could remember how excited Junyoung was when he told him that he’s befriended with Lee Gwangseok, their popular senior who’s also the best dancer in their school. All thanks to Yuchan’s help, mostly. He taught Junyoung how to socialized better. However, to Yuchan, Junyoung is still the same human puppy who excitedly followed him almost everywhere. And unlike his giant best friend, Yuchan enjoys being an ordinary student. Well, he actually had some 'fans' who liked the way he sings.

Junyoung won’t stop talking about how excited and nervous he is for the next basketball tournament, and Yuchan tried to get along with the topic. While Yuchan joined the vocal club, Junyoung joined the basketball team since their first year of junior high. So far, from all the game that Junyoung played in, the tall boy was surprisingly very good at it. I mean, how could he not be a good player with such a height?

“We’re here,” said Yuchan, “You can go for the practice now”

“Okay, don’t forget the ice cream after this!” Junyoung said while running ahead towards the sports hall. As he ran, he turned his head towards his best friend, “See you later Chan!!!”

Yuchan waved back, before he entered the room he smiled and chuckled. That nickname again. The nickname only Junyoung called him with. It made him feel so special. Even after 5 years long being stuck with the tall boy, Junyoung's voice calling him with the nickname still feels good. So good it sends a strange wave of electricity from Yuchan’s chest all the way to his tummy. He wonders what kind of feeling it was.

###

Yuchan watched the crowds from the window of his classroom. He had just returned from the student council meeting to get his stuffs and go home when he saw a bunch of students gathered in the middle of the school yard. The happening event down there has been a great fuss of the day, even at the meeting. Lee Junyoung is about to make a confession this evening, at the school yard. Such kind of a news spreads rapidly in this school. Yuchan’s pretty sure that this is something Son Dongmyeong would do.

And of course, he knew about this. In fact, he’s the mastermind behind this confession thing. Yes, his best friend made him stayed the whole night the day before only to ask unimportant things for today’s preparations. Lucky for him, Yuchan is a good listener, especially for his tall and lovesick best friend. Too bad for him, Yuchan is not a night owl so the latter had to deal with the sleepiness through the whole lessons today. At least he could take some minutes of nap at the infirmary on recess.

Back to Junyoung’s confession. About the lucky person. Yuchan remembered that ever since Junyoung met this person, about a year ago when the tall boy joined the school’s dance club thanks to Lee Gwangseok’s advice, the taller boy never stops talking about him. There’s not even a day when the taller boy doesn’t involve the name in their conversations. The name is Ji Hansol. Their 3rd year senior who happens to be Junyoung’s partner in the dance club.

Yuchan was pretty surprised, his first impression –and probably most of the other students too- of the senior is that he’s a cold-hearted ice prince. He just couldn’t stop wondering which part of the elder that made Junyoung fall head over heels for him, except the fact that his face is quite handsome, he has nice figure, fair pale skin, and a pair of big mesmerizing round eyes. However, as his knowledge about the senior grew –thanks to Junyoung- he found out that the senior was not like what he seems. He’s actually pretty nice and he really dances well, very well. The reason behind his coldness was just the fact that he’s a very shy person. A typical tsundere. Thus, Yuchan finally let Junyoung free with his own romantic live.

From where he saw the event, it seems like Junyoung did follow his suggestion to just make it simple but deep (Junyoung was about to buy a giant rose bouquet and plushie, but Yuchan immediately got rid of the cheesy and cliché idea). Yuchan couldn’t hear what the boy said to his soon-to-be-lover, of course. But he could see the latter, standing with the senior he admires so much, surrounded by the curious mass of students which keeps cooing chaotically at them. Junyoung grabbed his flustered senior’s hands, he said something that makes the elder’s face burned with red, and they hugged, the crowds shouting at them. Yuchan knew the handsome, popular, charming, and all-rounder Lee Junyoung will made it. He couldn’t help but smile.

It kinda reminds him of his past relationship with their junior high school senior. His name is Park Junhee, another Jun with gentle attitude and such an adoring smile. He made Yuchan his lover when he’s in the 2nd grade and Junhee in the 3rd grade. It happened in the middle of a park, although with less people watching.  
Junhee is nice, he’s a caring, romantic, and affectionate young man. However, they didn’t last that long. They broke up about six months ago simply because Junhee said that he realized his affectionate feeling for Yuchan was no more but a brotherly love. And Yuchan understood, well, he’s not even sure about his feelings to Junhee after all. Thus, they’re still in a good term by now. They still contacted and met each other frequently, Yuchan often went to hang out with Junhee, the elder’s two friends, and his new boyfriend slash childhood friend Donghun.

The younger often shares his concerns with Junhee too. The last counseling session happened about a week ago when he met the older at a café to talk about personal things.

They started the topic with a simple ‘how’s your day?’ and they talked about things that happened with them in a week. That was, until Yuchan started to talk about his BFF and his romantically helpless ass.

“You still talk a lot about this Junyoung guy, aren’t you?” said Junhee with a giggle.

“What do you mean? Did I talk this much about Jun back then too?” Yuchan asked and Junhee nodded.

“As expected, you don’t even realize every time you started to talk about him with such a cheerful and excited voice. You always did this when we’re still dating. It’s always Jun this, Jun that, almost everytime”

Yuchan stayed silent. Did he really do that? He really talked about Junyoung like there’s no other interesting topics to talk about even when he’s dating Junhee?

The younger looked flustered and shrugged, “Wow, I didn’t think about that…sorry,”

Junhee giggled once again and sipped his iced americano, “It’s fine. But, you know what? Honestly, it was one of the other reason I decided broke up with you,”

Yuchan raised his head and stared at Junhee with questioning face, so Junhee continued, “It seems like you adored your best friend in a different kind of way. Instead of me, I thought you might have feelings for him. I thought you like him,”

His eyes widen at Junhee’s words. He liked Junyoung? Like, adoring him with certain romantic feeling to his bestfriend?

Yuchan shook his head, “No way. It couldn’t be. We’re best friends! It couldn’t happen like that!”

“Well…it did happen to me and Donghun,” shit, Junhee’s right. However, Yuchan still couldn’t accept it. He’s not supposed to have feelings with his best friend. He can’t. Especially now that he knew Junyoung had someone special in his heart already.

“Guess things had changed between you and him now,” said Junhee. Yuchan shook his head once again.

“No! There’s nothing changed. Well, Junyoung does changed…a lot. He’s getting a lot more popular, charming, and handsome. He has someone he loves now and he’s whipped for him. But he’s my best friend! That hasn’t changed at all,”

Junhee couldn’t help but sighed, “Well, it’s clear that your feelings for him has,”

Those words came out of Junhee’s mouth lingered in his mind and haunting him for days after. Until now.

Down there, Junyoung and his new lover smiled widely at each other with pure joy surrounding them. The sight triggered a peculiar feeling in his chest. The feeling of something being squeezed inside. As he stood there in silence, suddenly he could hear Junyoung’s voice from their conversation last night echoing in his head.

“I’m going to get him tomorrow! Thank you for always listening to me, even though it’s past midnight. You’re truly my best friend, Chan!”

The nickname again. No matter how many times the taller boy called him that way, Yuchan will never get used to it. He still feels that tingling feels in his tummy, and the heat that rose through his body, and the shiver slithering through his spine. But now, what about this slight pain in his chest?  
At that moment, Yuchan knew that even if it’s true. If that feeling is true. Then it’s supposed to be forbidden.

###

“It’s crazy here, Yuchan! We’ve got music, food, cakes, alcohols, and stuffs. Everybody’s here too! Gwangseok hyung, Daewon hyung, Suwoong hyung, Hangyul… and- oh! Did you know Gwangseok hyung had finally found a boyfriend? His name is Euijin hyung! He’s very nice and- damn! He’s the master of dancing!” Yuchan could only smile as he heard his best friend’s voice through the speaker of his phone.

“Must be great,” he said, keeping it short.

“But… it still doesn’t feel the same without your presence here,” Junyoung sounds so upset that his voice got swallowed by the beating music in the background. Yuchan could still hear it anyway and suddenly a slight urge to teleport all the way there showed up. But it’s gone even faster.

“Sorry,”

“My parents and Seoyoung especially, they really miss you and they’re keep asking whether you’ll come or not,”

“I’m really sorry for not able to come to your engagement party, Jun,”

He could hear a vague chuckle from the other side. It’s clear that it was Junyoung, he’s just not whether the latter was reacting to him or to another person there. After a bit while, Junyoung continued.

“Nah, it’s okay. I know you’re very busy with your works. And you had already accompanied me to buy the ring and suit anyway. I must have made your works got delayed,” no, Yuchan didn’t mind with his delayed works.

When Yuchan was about to say it, he could hear Junyoung talked with other people. He swallowed the words again.  
It took him pretty long before Junyoung was on the line again. “Hey, sorry about the interruption. You’re still there?”

“Yes, it’s okay. I’m go- ugh…” Yuchan coughed several times. Pretty loud, louder than he managed to.

“Yuchan? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m in my studio right now, it’s a bit dusty here,” Yuchan could hear Junyoung gasped.

“Oh, am I disturbing you? Are you in the middle of work?”

“No, it’s okay. I’m in taking a short break right now,”

“But maybe it's better for me to go before I really disturbed you. Oh, and I forgive you for not coming to my engagement party but I won’t let your dwarf ass live if you don’t show up in my wedding!” Yuchan laughed.

“Let’s see if you can,” he could hear Junyoung laughed at the other end.

“Okay, see you in a month, Yuchan!” the boy didn’t answer it. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the name.

That’s how his best friend called him for these several years. Since they got into different major in university. They’re still best friends. They still met each other frequently to play in the arcade, got drunk, or just hanging out in a café. But there’s still something missing for Yuchan. That’s not the name Yuchan wants to hear when he received a call from his best friend.

“Yuchan? Ya! Kang Yuchan!” he could just faintly hear his friend’s voice. Yuchan almost teared up, If just he could hear it for the last time-

“Chan?”

He woke up at the call. That name, that nickname. God, yes…he missed it so much, a drop of tear flowed down his cheek.

“Sorry, I blanked out for a sec,”

“God…I must’ve taking too much of your time,”

“I don’t mind. Tell your parents and Seoyoung that I miss them too,”

“Okay! Well then, see you in a month, Chan!!” Yuchan answered with a small ‘okay’ and the call ended.

A faint smile tracing the pale skin of his face. He’s happy enough to hear the nickname after who knows how long. But the happiness only brings him more agony in his chest as he coughed again, harder than before.

He laid himself on his bed, slowly curling himself, pushing the piles of white petals traced with red of his own blood. Gardenia, a symbol of purity. Also the symbol of secret or forbidden love.

He’s definitely not in his studio like what he said to Junyoung. He’s in his apartment room, located in one of the most prestigious building complexes in South Korea, bought with his own money he collected from royalties of his songs. However, his luxurious and spacy apartment felt so cramped, dark, and suffocating now. He was embraced with silence. All he could hear was a vague ticking sound of the clock and his own breath, short and heavy, released from his dry and chapped lips.

He stared at the photograph on his nightstand, it was him and Junyoung eating ice cream when they’re in junior high school. A weak smile appeared once again on his face when suddenly he coughed more petals with more traces of blood. Next to the photograph were two papers. One was Junyoung and Hansol’s wedding invitation next month, and the other was the letter he received from his doctor several hours ago.

However, he could only set his eyes on the photograph of him and his beloved best friend. Yes, his beloved best friend. Everytime he looked at Junyoung’s face, only the voice of the other male could be heard in his hearings. Junyoung and his now heavy and husky voice calling him by his favorite nickname. Even only with imagining it, he could feel those magical tingling sensation in his body, which came with an agonizing pain in his chest, triggered him to cough again.

Well, he won’t be able to hear the nickname anymore. His Jun had found the love of his live. They’ll soon become a family and live happily ever after. Yuchan couldn’t have Junyoung. But at least he knew that he will always be the only Chan in Junyoung’s beautiful memory, he thought as he closed his eyes and slowly being drifted away to sleep.

###

_“Mr. Kang, this is really urgent! The petals had already filled your lungs, we must take them out as soon as possible!”_

_“You mean, I have to take a surgery?”_

_“This is for the sake of your own life,”_

.

.

.

_“I’m gonna lost my feelings, if I did it…right?”_

_“Forgive me, but yes,”_

.

.

.

_"…I’m not taking it,”_

_“But Mr. Kang-“_

_“I said I’m not doing it!! I don’t want to lost my feelings!!! I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a living dead knowing that I used to love my best friend so much for years that it starts to killing me inside!! Not even if death is the only way…”_

.

.

.

_“Okay, I respect your decision, Mr. Kang,”_

.

.

.

_“How much time left do I have?”_

.

.

.

_“About…one month,”_


End file.
